kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Backstory
The official backstory of Kirby Bulborb's plush shows, as well as the life of Kirby Bulborb. Phase 1: The Beginning In the beginning, there was complete darkness, and nothing more. However, Ringo Starr then came out of nowhere and said "IT WILL BE TOSSED!", which caused the Big Bang; Creating life, the universe, and everything. Kirby was then tasked by Matt and Risebell to create a new life form that could use Starpower and potentially defeat the Virus infecting Jehovah. Some time afterwards, Kirby, a huge Pikmin fan, decided to put Pikmin on Earth and give them access to Starpower. Kirby was at the convenience store buying some manga to read, he bought about 400 manga total which costed $800 total. He read all of them outside the front door of the convenience store for 4 hours straight. He then decided to call it a day and went to go to his bulborb car. He then spotted a van and soon saw a man. Then the man said "Hey" and Kirby then said "Hello,young chap" and then they became friends ever since. In 1980, an insane fan of John Lennon's wanted to shoot down and kill him. So he waited outside the Dakota Building on the 8th of December. John and Yoko had just returned from the studio, where they completed Yoko's song "Walking On Thin Ice", which John played guitar on. When John and Yoko arrived in the arch where the insane fan was standing, The insane fan shot five bullets. John quickly used his Stand and froze time to dodge the bullets and called the police. The insane fan was charged with attempted murder and sentenced to jail. A few weeks later, John and Yoko completed their Milk and Honey album, and John recorded a few songs for Ringo's Stop And Smell The Roses album. A few months after this, John decided he wanted to have a Beatles concert re-union. So he called Paul, George, and Ringo to ask if they were interested in a reunion. They agreed, and toured together again. After one of the shows, Ringo held a band meeting. He told them that he wasn't just Ringo, but he was also a Troopari from Egdehege. This came a complete shock to the other three Beatles, who at first didn't believe him. But after explaining a few more times, they knew Ringo was serious. He was a famous Troopari who decided to become a drummer, and ended up becoming an international sensation. Phase 2: Dawn of Trooper Village November 11th 2011 was an important date in Kirby Bulborb's history, the day he discovered Pikminjake's series Twig & Pik-pik(more specifically Twig & Pik-pik Season II Finale). He also saw the second part to the Twig & Pik-pik movie (which was actually uploaded the very same day) as well. And then everything changed. On the same day at Highschool, Kirby Bulborb went to a golfing area for the day, spending most of his time wondering who this "Noah" character from one of the previously mentioned Twig & Pik-pik episodes was. He decided to name one of his characters after this quote, and thus, the character Noah was born, along with it, the Noah Arc. Not only that, but these two videos were what made Kirby Bulborb contact Pikminjake in the first place, asking if "Noah" was real in early 2012. Pikminjake then mentioned him in a video from the same year in June. And thus, the two became good friends, and have since made a ton of crossovers with each other. Phase 3: Minako Spam If Minako was sometimes posted in chats occasionally in the last period, this was the phase where Minako spam was completely unescapable. It was everywhere. From Facebook, to Jake and Kirby's Youtube channels, to the recording studio at Kirby's college, Minako was everywhere. Kirby decided to confront Jake about his Minako spam in the video Sailor Moon PSA: Minako Spam. Ironically, a month after the release of Sailor Moon PSA: Minako Spam, Kirby made two Minako videos. The first was "Minako's Tragic Love", featuring Jake as her "tragic love". The second was The Best Of Sailor Venus, a compilation of Sailor Venus' best moments in the Sailor Moon series. The latter unexpectedly became Kirby's most viewed video ever (currently having over 79 thousand views). Minako made her debut appearance in Steve Still Sucks. From then on, she kinda took over Trooper Village Stories, being referenced and featured numerous times in several episodes of the second season (most of the time by Mayor R Bulborb). Phase 4: The Rise Of Jacoc Despite what you might think, Minako Spam didn't end in March when Jake and Kirby got real life girlfriends. It actually ended a few months prior to this, when Kirby just got sick of making Minako jokes and appearances in Trooper Village Stories and wanted to move on. He achieved this by featuring and referencing Minako less from The Hype Train and onwards. During this time, Kirby got his own waifu; Asuka Langley Soryu. It didn't take long for Asuka to be referenced and featured on Kirby Bulborb's videos (arguably even more so than Minako did). Kirby decided to let Asuka make her own videos for the channel, so she (with the permission of Jacoc) started to make Twig & Pik-pik meme videos, which would dominate Kirby's channel for the next couple of months. Kirby got into both Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Gorillaz in February. During this time, Bossclips gained popularity from his Rhythm Heaven memes and his "YTP Bowser Jr confirmed for Switch Launch" video. This lead to a text channel called Bossclips Land being created on the "Chris And Jake's Cancer Conundrum" Discord server. This channel was like a Bossclips religion; Everyone praised him like a God. But it soon spread to the entire server, and on April 1st, not only did Zee give Bossclips the server, but he also changed everyone's names to reference Bossclips. This lead to everyone leaving one by one, leading to the server's death. In Sunset, Mayor R Bulborb decided to stop being a weeaboo once and for all, putting his friends and village before his interests. Kirby Bulborb wanted to form a band, he went to a convenience store where they sold instruments for 8 bucks and kirby brought all those instruments, the thing he needed was a guitarist, a vocalist, a percussionist, and another guitarist. He decided to have himself as the main vocalist, Mayor R Bulborb as the bassist, Asuka as the guitarist, and The President as the percussionist. They became a band and made the Avast Your Crumpets album soon afterwards. Jacoc rose to power during this phase. A theory went around that the song Beyond The Bounds contained hidden symbolic references, which were added in by Jeremy Goodwin. sent to Kirby, as well as Kirby's response.]] On December 29th 2017, Mama Luigi sent Kirby Bulborb a video called "Sayori The Noose Song". Kirby, not having a clue who Sayori was at the time, asked Mama Luigi "who is that anime character". She told Kirby about the game she came from. A few hours later, Kirby changes his Discord profile picture to Sayori. The next day, Kirby downloads Doki Doki Literature Club. At 11:29 AM, he arrived at the famous hanging scene. This completely shocked Kirby, who thought the game would just be like a typical dating sim. He completed the game the next day. Doki Doki Literature Club then became one of Kirby's favourite games of all time. Two days later, Ringo got knighted for his service to music and the tossing of fanmail. Kirby is currently working on Breadbugs, the next Trooper Village Story. Category:Vore articles Category:Lore